


The World Is Burning

by adventuress_writes



Series: Dragon Age Smut [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beating, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Choking, Cock Slut, Consensual Sex, Dom Iron Bull, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Elvish, Face Slapping, Flogging, Gay Sex, HARDCORE PORN, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Painplay, Punching, Romantic Face Punching, Sadism, Safewords, Sassy Inquisitor, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping, blood tw, degradation kink, dislocation, more like shackles but whatever, qunari cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: Let's MasturbatetoIron Bull, Dorian, and Elryn having semi-dungeon sex. Dungeon sex without the dungeon. It's hardcore bdsm, just read it already, you horny motherfucker.





	The World Is Burning

“No. Fucking. Way.” Dorian said, standing stunned beside the Iron Bull.

“Elryn, you're a crazy motherfucker,” Bull broke out into a cackling laughter, “I can't believe you had wall shackles installed in your fucking bedchambers.”

“Really?” Dorian questioned incredulously, “Because I can believe it.”

Elryn released a low laugh from deep within his throat as he stood from where was sitting on his bed. He joined Dorian and Bull who were examining the wall where shackles were mounted. A smug grin spread across his face as he took his place beside them with his hands behind his back. Just a mere glance at the new hardware filled him with so many ideas. He had a feeling he was in for a wild night.

“So, what say you? Shall we?”

Dorian and Bull swiveled their heads in Elryn's direction simultaneously with libidinous gazes.

“Is that even a question? Yes!” Dorian agreed, not for a second believing that Elryn didn't bring them up to his chambers to show them fun new sex gear and fuck them.

“Yeah, there's no way I'm leaving this room without breaking this in,” Bull asserted with a chuckle. “Why do you even have your clothes on still?”

“Because Dorian likes to take them off.”

“Oh yeah, that's right. Well, Ellie, I'm assuming you'd like the honors?” Bull gestured to the hardware on the wall, still not being able to believe Elryn actually did it.

Dorian was already working on the golden clasps that held Elryn's blue brocade vest together on his lithe, yet muscular body. He definitely loved the process of removing clothes, Elryn wasn't wrong on that. The feeling from the transition of soft fabric to soft skin was enrapturing. Not to mention, it made for a good start to a good night, so why shouldn't he enjoy taking off clothes?

“That's the plan,” Elryn replied as he slipped his vest off his shoulders.

Bull nodded with a smile, deciding that he would remove a few pieces of clothing (if you could call it that) he wore, namely the few straps that were buckled across his body. He took them off and placed them on a chair out of the way from the perimeter around the wall mounted shackles that served as ‘workspace.’ By the time he glanced back up to Dorian and Elryn, the elf's undershirt was off and Dorian was working on the laces of his pants. Meanwhile, Bull went ahead to inspect the shackles. They were exactly like the ones in the Skyhold dungeons: iron wrist cuffs dangling from thick chains attached to the wall mount. The only difference being they had been transplanted to Elryn's room. By the looks of how it was installed, Bull guessed that they had to rip the whole unit out of the wall. All to sate the sexual fantasies of the Inquisitor.

Upon turning around, Bull was pleasantly surprised to find Elryn completely nude and the two of them working on Dorian’s chest straps.

“Dorian, leave just your pants on. Elryn, get over here so I can lock you up.” As usual, Bull established himself as the commanding force in the bedroom. What he said from now on goes. Dorian and Elryn were completely fine with it too because they knew Bull was something of an expert when it came to bdsm and pleasure. Dorian obeyed, stripping to his pants while Elryn took the few steps over the wall. Beside Bull, Elryn appeared tiny; he could easily be thrown about like a ragdoll with Bull. The qunari closed the shackles around Elryn's wrists one at a time.

“Let's see how far you can go with those on,” Bull took a step back to test Elryn's newly confined the range of motion. “Walk towards me.”

Elryn did as he was commanded, only taking a step forward before pulling the chains attached to the cuffs taut. He couldn't move very far at all being chained to the wall like that, his arms raised above his head.

“Good, now move your arms around.”

Elryn demonstrated how limited his reach was as a smile began to take form on his face. He could feel his heart rate increase in excitement as he noticed Dorian strolling up behind Bull. This was really happening. He couldn't wait for what ideas they had to do with him in his compromised position.

“And so the Inquisitor is naked and chained to his own chamber wall,” Bull started, excited to play the humiliation angle with Elryn. “How very degrading, don't you think?”

“Oh come on, Bull, you can do better than that,” Elryn chuckled at Bull’s attempt to humiliate him.

Bull clutched Elryn's jaw between his thumb and forefinger, “I have much more where that came from.” He released the elf's jaw roughly, throwing his head to the side a bit as he gave Dorian room to join in.

Dorian had grabbed a riding crop from Elryn's drawer full of bdsm items, conveniently located beneath the drawer full of knives, while Bull spoke to the chained up Inquisitor. He held the crop under Elryn's chin, tilting his head up a bit.

“What's your safe word?” Dorian demanded a question to his answer seeing as how that was the most important thing to establish before they started.

Elryn smiled, his lids lowering, “Lethanavir.”

“Good,” Dorian said with a smirk as he switched the bottom of Elryn's chin gently to which he received a laugh.

“Seriously? Was that the best you could do?” Elryn antagonized Dorian, wanting to be hit much harder than that.

Dorian wound up another hit then released it, the crop colliding with Elryn's cheekbone.

Elryn laughed again, “Nice try.”

Dorian moved to crop him again, but Bull placed a hand on his chest hold him back, “No.” He grabbed a fistful of Elryn's hair and pulled back, holding Elryn's head against the wall. “Let's make this real clear. You don't call the shots tonight. You're completely helpless and chained to the damn wall on your own volition. You've lost your power. You're not the Inquisitor right now, you're just Elryn Lavellan. You only speak when you're spoken to or if you need to use your safe word. Do I make myself clear?” He tightened his grip on Elryn's hair.

“Crystal,” Elryn grinned because Maker, did that turn him on.

Bull turned to Dorian who nodded his understanding of the situation. “Good, now hit him.”

Dorian cropped Elryn on his side with powerful force, hoping to get a grunt or at least some kind of sound out of him, but he received nothing. It almost looked as though Elryn didn't know he got hit. Of course it registered, but keep in mind he sat through a five hour face tattooing ceremony and only made sounds the few times he climaxed with masochistic pleasure. Crazy wouldn't begin to describe him.

“Come on, Dorian,” Elryn giggled, grinning as he stared Dorian dead in the eyes. His gaze was intense, but nothing Dorian wasn't use to during sex with Elryn. 

Dorian glanced to Bull for the okay to hit him again. Bull nodded silently in response and stepped back to give Dorian the clearance to crop Elryn. The crop made contact with Elryn's shoulder this time, leaving a slight red mark from the impact.

Elryn just kept smiling, “Harder!” He encouraged.

Dorian glanced back to Bull who nodded for the okay again. With Bull’s permission, Dorian hit Elryn as hard as he could on his stomach.

Elryn cackled, “Oh Dorian, was that the hardest you could hit? Bull, what made you think it was a good idea to give the mage the job that requires brute force?”

Bull turned to Dorian and took the crop from him, setting it on the nearby table. For a moment, Dorian thought Bull was going to start chiding him, but instead he said something else.

“Punch him in the gut.”

Dorian did as he was told, squaring up in front of Elryn. The elf exhaled as he tightened his abs to take the punch. He let out a small grunt with an accompanying laugh in response.

“Again,” the qunari commanded, so Dorian did so, throwing his fist hard into Elryn's tightened abdominals. Even though Elryn had a wide stance to keep his balance, his back still hit the wall from the force.

“Again!” the feeling of Dorian's fist in his gut thrilled him. The jolting pain left his heart racing and stimulated him further.

Without a warning Bull wrapped his hand easily around Elryn's thin neck with choking force. He lifted the elf effortlessly of the ground by his neck. Elryn gasped for air, his lips parted and curled into a smile. He kicked his feet a bit on instinct, and pulled against his restraints.

“You forget yourself, Elryn. I'm giving the orders right now. You listen to me and Dorian, you got that?”

Elryn couldn't speak, only choked noises escaped his throat, so he nodded his head slightly in understanding. Bull tightened his grip with a smirk, taking note of the erection Elryn was sporting.

“You like being choked and thrown around like the little whore you are, don't you? You want to be beaten and used and tortured tonight, don't you?”

Elryn let out what sounded like a half choked whimper. His face was increasingly becoming a light shade of crimson from lack of oxygen. His struggling was dramatically weaker. Bull released his grip and held Elryn up so he could regain his breath. He took a few desperate and wheezy breaths as the normal color of his face quickly returned.

“How are you,” Bull asked him, checking to make sure he was good to go.

Elryn's voice was strained and gravelly, but he made no complaints, “Perfect.”

“Good. Get on your knees.”

Keeping his eyes trained on Bull, Elryn kneeled before the qunari and human, the shackles holding his hands high over his head. Bull slipped the waistband of his pants down under his cock, allowing his own erection to spring forth. Elryn exhaled forcefully and shakily, not even realizing he was holding his breath. His eyes were wide and dreamlike as he gazed up at Bull, excited for what he had planned.

“Mouth open.”

Elryn immediately complied, letting his jaw drop and holding his tongue slightly past his teeth.

“Dorian, hold his head.”

Dorian was there in a heartbeat, holding Elryn by his hair as Bull had commanded. The qunari fit his dick in Elryn's mouth, slowly sliding in centimeter by centimeter. All the while Elryn kept his eyes up, his bright green eyes seemingly boring holes into Bull. Triggering Elryn's gag reflex by the time he hit the back of the elf's throat, he pulled out rapidly. Elryn coughed a bit, but was cut short by a stinging backhanded slap from the qunari. 

“Everytime you gag, I will slap you,” Bull threatened.

He inserted his cock back into Elryn's mouth, speeding up a little this time intentionally trying to get Elryn to gag again. Though to his delight, Elryn took Bull’s dick halfway in until he paused. He nodded to Dorian who instantly understood what the nod meant. Dorian started to move Elryn's head back and forth on the qunari's cock, pulling him by the hair. The elf closed his eyes as he sucked Bull's dick.

“Come on El, put your teeth into it,” Bull ordered.

Elryn looked up at Bull then glanced to Dorian and back down to the cock sliding in and out of his mouth. As requested, he allowed his teeth to drag carefully along the shaft. 

“Good. Dorian, faster.”

Dorian began forcing Bull’s cock faster and further into Elryn's mouth, causing Elryn to gag again. He pulled the elf's head back off of Bull’s cock to await another bitch slap. Elryn yelped in a mix of pain and pleasure, making his own cock twitch with need. He whined as the qunari's dick entered his mouth again. Almost immediately, Bull thrusted as far as Elryn would let him before gagging. He pulled out and gave Elryn another well placed slap. The elf cried out reaching a satisfying climax and cumming on the floor.

“Did I say you were allowed to cum?” Bull questioned rhetorically. Elryn was speechless and his throat was sore so all that could do was whimper. “How pathetic. It seems like we need to punish you. What do you think?”

Elryn released a shaky breath from his parted lips and shook his head affirmatively.

“Dorian, fetch the cat ‘o nine tails, if you will.”

Dorian smiled at the reaction Bull gleaned from Elryn, a desperate mixture of sounds. “My pleasure,” he said as he moved towards the drawer filled with bdsm tools. He extracted the cat of nine tails and, holding it in both hands, took it back to Bull. Bull graciously took and tested it in the empty air away from the two as Dorian awaited his next command.

“Elryn, stand up, hands on the wall.”

Elryn whimpered helplessly in Bull’s grasp. He almost wasn't sure if that was physically possible for him to do in his state, but he found a way to position himself exactly so. He leaned against the wall, holding out his hands in front of him, while the shackle chains were crossed. Bull kicked Elryn's ankle softly with the side of his foot to have Elryn widen his stance.

“Dorian, sit up against the wall so I don't hit you and prep him. But not too much. I want him to hurt.”

Dorian nodded his head as he stooped down to get in the requested position.

“How bad do you want me to flog you, Ellie?”

“Don't hold back,” he choked out, voice still sore from sucking qunari cock.

Bull smirked pulling the leather tails of the tool taut between his hands, “I won't.” He traced a finger down Elryn's spine, “Ready?”

Elryn made a high-pitched affirmative noise as Dorian inserted two fingers into him. With the go ahead to continue, Bull took a step back examining Elryn's back to figure out where to land the hit. He cocked his arm back, winding up the shot, then metaphorically fired, flogging Elryn's back with full force. He screamed on impact, more so out of surprise than from the sharp, stinging pain of new cuts made by the leather. Bull went at it again, without toning down the power of the flogging. He brought the nine tails down on Elryn’s back three, four, five more times, to the point where he stopped counting. Elryn was a bloody mess by the time he took a step back to admire his work. 

Blood dripped down Elryn’s body in an excessive amount. He panted weakly, trying to control his breathing as best as he could, though he already began to feel lightheaded. Bull ran his fingers gently over the new wounds on Elryn's back thoughtfully.

“Fuck…” Elryn cursed weakly.

Bull was starting to get concerned by how profusely Elryn was bleeding, “Elryn, you're bleeding. Like a lot.”

Elryn hummed an ‘mhm’ of understanding and acknowledgment. He knew there was blood dripping down his back all the way down his legs and in a small pool by his feet, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

“Do you remember your safe word?”

“Yes--Fuck,” he breathed as Dorian added a third finger, “Please, Bull.” He begged for Bull to just fuck him through the pain. He needed it so bad despite himself.

Bull tapped Dorian's hand so he would remove his fingers from within Elryn. He laid the cat of nine tails on the nearby table with the riding crop then moved to find lube. Meanwhile, Dorian moved out from under Elryn, worried by the blood pooling on the floor.

“You sure you’re alright, amatus?” Dorian questioned doubtfully.

Elryn almost didn’t register what Dorian had asked him. He blinked slowly, his head hanging between his shoulders and his knees quivered dangerously. Breathing was a laborious task, but even still there was no way in hell he wanted to stop.

“Kiss me, Dorian?” The inflection in his voice made it into a question. The dominance he had in him had been beaten out and all he could think of doing was giving himself completely to Dorian and Bull.

Dorian smirked and cocked his head at Elryn. He silently crouched under the Elryn’s arm and slipped his head between his arms. Elryn immediately pressed his lips against Dorian’s, who kissed back with an impassioned force.

“If you pass out, we’re finished for the night. Do you understand?” Bull’s voice came from behind them.

Elryn hummed in response against Dorian’s lips and tongue. Bull gave a discontented and libidinous grunt he prepared himself to enter Elryn. The elf cried out uselessly as Bull penetrated him hard. He was unable to control his movements and he accidently clocked Dorian on the nose with his chin. Dorian held his nose in pain, blood streaming from a nostril.

Bull picked Elryn up by his hips, thrusting deeply into him, “If he doesn’t pass out, you can punish him for that.”

“Alright,” Dorian nodded, “Should I try to keep him conscious?”

“If you can. Keep his eyes open and head up. If he goes, let me know so I can stop.”

The dialogue between Dorian and Bull was incomprehensible to Elryn. It sounded like he was underwater with how muffled all sound was. He could hear his pulse thrumming loudly in his ears, he could smell the sweat and pheromones. The blood trickling down his body in surprising amounts tickled his skin. His body was trembling with a sweet mixture of pain and pleasure. It felt like a religious experience. 

“Elryn, eyes on me,” Dorian commanded, slapping Elryn’s face lightly to jolt him into awareness.

Elryn found himself gasping for breath, panting so much he neared hyperventilation. He didn’t want to pass out, but he was on the brink due to blood loss and Bull’s relentless fucking. Yet, through sheer willpower, he managed to stay conscious until Bull cummed inside of him. He denied himself of orgasm though he would’ve climaxed minutes before. He had not gotten permission to do so, and frankly he needed a breather. It was painful to deny the orgasm, but the wounds diverted most of his attention.

Before any of them could react, Bull’s grasp on Elryn’s hips slipped due to the amalgamation of blood and sweat on Elryn’s skin. The shackles uncrossed, unleashing the tension the chains held and yanking Elryn’s arm out of its socket. He screamed in pain as the audible pop of his brachialis dislocating could be heard by Bull and Dorian. Dorian instinctually caught Elryn before his knees could hit the ground and cause more damage. The shock of the pain caused him to release everything; he cummed, cried, and yelled simultaneously. He was seeing stars for a good minute until he regained his sense of vision.

“Elryn?” Dorian and Bull were looking back at him, wide eyed in concern.

He murmured weakly in response as he exhaled sharply and gritted his teeth.

“I need to put your arm in back in place, kadan,” Bull’s tone was sweet, yet worried as he wrapped a hand around Elryn’s arm. “Deep breath.”

Elryn did as he was told, inhaling forcefully as Bull forced his arm back into the socket. A pained whimper escaped his parted lips. He knitted his brows and pouted at the two gazing down at him.

“I'm fine. Stop looking at me like that.”

“I'm concerned, I didn't want to break you.”

“I'm not fragile. And I want you to break me.”

“Are you sufficiently broken?”

“Not yet,” the wild glint in Elryn's eyes was intoxicating, enough for Bull and Dorian to scream yes and giving the elf anything he wanted.

Bull smirked, “Good. We can start with your punishment for hitting Dorian. His nose is still bleeding. I think it would be only fitting to do the same to you. An eye for an eye? Don't you think?”

Elryn bit his lip due to the intensity with which Bull spoke. He nodded his head wordlessly in reply, his desire for more pain and pleasure was strong. Bull gestured him to stand up and so he did, released from Dorian's grasp. He stood with his feet shoulder width apart with unsteady knees, though he refused to drop. He waited with baited breath and shut his eyes, bracing himself for the pain of a broken nose. He couldn't see when Dorian's fist finally met his face sucker punching Elryn into last Tuesday. His head was thrown back from the force, he could already feel the blood streaming down his face, hot and angry. Gods, did it turn him on. Especially when immediately after, Dorian's lips collided with his own and he could taste blood on his tongue.

“Elryn,” Bull started, leaning against the wall, “You've been taking it like a champ tonight and I want to reward you. I think you're ready for it.”

Elryn smiled into the kiss with Dorian, chuckling with giddiness. He knew exactly what Bull was referring to. He had been practically on his knees begging for double penetration the past few weeks, but finally, Bull would agree to it.

The qunari stepped between the elf and wall, lifting Elryn off the ground again and holding him with his thighs touching his chest. He winced, from his bloody back being pressed against Bull’s sweaty chest and his shoulder getting jostled slightly. He made a sound halfway between a moan and a whimper as Bull penetrated him for a second time, his ass still reeling from the first pounding.

“Dorian?”

“Are we really doing this?”

“Fuck yes!” Elryn encouraged, almost kicking his foot into Dorian's body as he prepared himself to insert himself into the elf as well. 

As he did, Elryn whined. It was a lot and the pain was great, but that sort of thing turned him on (if that wasn't already apparent). It felt like he was being torn in half like a thin piece of paper. But, damn it was better than he thought it would be. 

Elryn was very quickly reduced to sobs, whimpers, and desperate moans as Bull slowly bounced him up and down on their dicks. He trembled violently in Bull's arms against the force of the thrusts. He couldn't even collect his thoughts anymore as if his brain was being scrambled by the driving force. He yelled unintelligible curses in his native Elvish tongue, barely able to formulate words, much less any anything but his first language. Neither Dorian nor Bull could understand what he was saying, but they caught the gist of how he was feeling by the frenzied tone of his strained voice. It hurt to scream, but he couldn't help it what with Dorian's and Bull’s dicks being slammed into him simultaneously.

When eventually the pace slowed, Dorian then Bull cummed inside of him but stayed in the same position momentarily to catch their breath. Elryn must've ejaculated three times before it was over, the ecstacy increasing exponentially each time. He was left with an empty feeling inside as they pulled out, blood and cum dripping to the floor and pooling beneath him. Bull tried to set Elryn down on his feet, but it didn't work, his legs unable to hold up his body weight as he fell to his knees hard. His bruised wrists were held above his head by the shackles, his whole body shaking.

Dorian and Bull left Elryn kneeling there, chained up and covered in various fluid substances; the holy trinity of blood, sweat, and cum (tears being the honorable mention.) They washed up while Elryn fought to clear his head through his exhaustion and post-coital haze.

Nothing was said for a good 5 minutes, the intensity of the sex clouded their thoughts. It was too good to even bother with speech. These unspoken words went without saying. 

“Elryn?” Dorian glanced back at the elf who looked like he had passed out. Dorian just wanted to make sure Elryn was awake so he could better heal him.

“Huh?” Elryn responded, without looking up at Dorian.

It was worrying how little the elf moved, “Tell me, how are you feeling?”

“In pain,” he said simply, with a masochistic smile.

Dorian rolled his eyes comically as he walked back over to Elryn. He snatched the key for the shackles that was sitting on a side table then went to release Elryn from the iron hold that had turned the color of his wrists into a violent shade of violet. He collapsed in Dorian's arms when he was freed, groaning as his relocated shoulder hit the mage’s chest. Dorian picked Elryn up off the floor and carried him to the bed where Bull joined them. He laid the Inquisitor gently onto his stomach to start by healing his back.

“So was it what you were hoping for?” Bull inquired, curious to know if Elryn was satisfied by the double penetration.

Elryn buried his face in a pillow as Dorian got to work patching him up with the few healing spells he knew. The elf vocalized wearily with a small laugh. He definitely was satisfied and thensome, but he wasn't sure how to put the sentiment into words.

“I… yes, it was…” he thought for moment trying to come up with words to accurately describe how he felt. “Fucking fantastic.” Eloquent.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i posted two fics in one day, look at me finally doing shit. get ready for a 15 month hiatus bc i'm going into hibernation


End file.
